1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a curved display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device including a chip-on-film semiconductor chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, includes a display unit formed of a plurality of pixels disposed on a substrate, to perform predetermined display by controlling on and off of the pixels and luminance. Glass is typically used as a substrate for the flat panel display. However, a flexible display device that can be bent or folded has recently been developed by employing a flexible material, e.g., plastic, as the substrate.
The flexible display device may be applied to a small electronic device, e.g., a mobile device, and a large electronic device, e.g., a television. In the case of the large electronic device, the flexible display device can provide a bent screen to apply a 3D effect to the screen that is viewed by a user. For example, a curved display device that is concavely bent with respect to a viewer satisfies all viewing angles of the viewer, as compared with a flat display device, and has less image distortion according to the viewing angles.
Similar to the flat display device, the curved display device has a basic configuration including a display panel, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a chip-on-film semiconductor chip package which connects the display panel to the PCB. The semiconductor chip package may include a driving chip and wires that are connected to the driving chip. The PCB outputs a control signal for controlling the driving chip.